Sueños & Nintendo
by M.Ven5
Summary: La carga del nintendo de Matt se había acabado, Mello estaba muy ocupado haciendo investigaciones sobre el caso de Kira, pero el preciado cable para el DS se encontraba en aquel cuarto. Abre la puerta y... MxM Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba

_Dedicado a mi neechan_

Mello estaba haciendo una importante investigación sobre el caso de Kira, y cierto chico pelirrojo se encontraba anonado con cierto artefacto electrónico en el sillón de estar, llevaba 12 horas jugando con su _nintendo_, y eso que se había levantado a la 1 de la tarde, porque la noche anterior había jugado toda la noche hasta terminar el juego por 16ta vez.

Mello había dado instrucciones muy claras de que no fuera interrumpido por ningún ruido, y si Mello dice ningún ruido, significa NINGUN ruido. Una mosca no podría estar en su mismo cuarto antes de que Mello sacase su pistola y le disparara.

PLOP!

…El juego se había apagado automáticamente por falta de carga

-Mierda! – Se quejó enojado, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que había una lucecita roja parpadeando indicando que le faltaba carga? '…_Idiota'_ pensó para si, estaba muy concentrado en su juego como para distraerse con una lucecita.

El cable para recargar el nintendo DS era la clave para que Matt jugara con su tan adorado juego, pero el cable se encontraba… en el cuarto de Mello.

_He ahí el dilema_

Mello dijo cero interrupciones y ningún ruido durante su investigación. Matt sabe muy bien cómo se pone Mello cuando alguien le desobedece…

_Mello molesto = BANG!_

¿Debería de ir por el necesitado cable? Solamente abriría la puerta, iría a la mesita, tomaría el cable y a la fuga*, no le tomaría más de 5 segundos e intentaría hacer el menor ruido posible. Por el otro lado, con el hecho de abrir la puerta y escuchar ese _ruido_, Mello lo echaría del departamento, o del completo edificio… ya que se trata de Mello.

'_Estoy… entre la pistola y la pared'_ Pensó para sí mismo el chico Jeevas, quitándose los googles que solía ponerse.

Su nintendo es el único medio de entretenimiento que tiene, y las investigaciones de Mello duran demasiado tiempo, demasiado como para no tener algo con que entretenerse.

-Entrar, tomar y salir… entrar tomar y salir- Se repetía en el sillón, solo tenía que hacer eso, no le tomaría mucho tiempo y sería rápido y sigiloso.

Se levantó del sillón, sabía que le esperaba algo si cometía algún error en el acto. Sus manos estaban sudorosas, volteó a ver su nintendo que se encontraba en el sillón.

-Todo por mi DS…-Se dijo, era un verdadero adicto, ya que sabía que molestar a Mello es el suicidio, _fuese_ quien _fuese._

Se dirigió a la puerta… y estaba ahí, parado, atónito… no sabía que hacer, había veces en las que Matt no le interesaba lo que Mello hacía, pero había otras que sí, y le interesaban porque lo incluían a él, el que siempre estaba a su lado, el que nunca se apartaría de Mello… ¿Su mejor amigo?

Sus ojos mostraron un poco de nostalgia _'Mello…' _Pensó, y sacudió su cabeza. Ya era hora de actuar.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta, la puerta que lo conectaba a Mello, y le dio un giro de 90 grados. Su boca se secaba rápidamente. No estaba seguro de si abrir la puerta, o solo soltar la perilla y regresar a su aburrimiento.

Abrió la puerta, y asomó su ojo para inspeccionar el cuarto. No había señales de movimiento, solo la pantalla de la computadora encendida

'_¿Mello…?'_ Había envolturas de chocolate en todos lugares, y Mello, al parecer, se encontraba enfrente de la computadora… dormido.

-Mello…- Se dijo para sí mismo Matt, Mello tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su brazo derecho, que a la vez se encontraba en el escritorio, y en su mano izquierda colgaba de su cuerpo, sostenía una barra de chocolate a medio acabar, respiraba calmada y rítmicamente.

A Matt le pareció tierno ver esa fase de Mello que no mostraba enojo, ese lado sensible. Sonrió al verlo así.

-M… m- ¿Mello hablaba dormido? Eso era algo de lo que Matt no se había dado cuenta antes en todo el tiempo de conocerlo.

Matt, un poco extrañado, apagó el monitor de la máquina y se dirigió a la cama por una cobija para ponérsela al rubio.

Agarró la primera que encontró, una café oscuro, muy suave al tacto y no muy pesada.

-…Matt- Dijo Mello dormido, Matt se paró en seco… ¿Dijo su nombre?¿Acaso Mello estaba soñando con él? Eso no se lo esperaba

Tomó rápido la cobija y se la puso muy lentamente al rubio, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Mello se acomodó automáticamente entre pequeños e inaudibles gemidos

Mello soltó un gemido mas fuerte, y lo que Matt respondió con un sonrojo

¿Mello estaba teniendo sueños húmedos?

No… Mello no tendría sueños húmedos sobre él, no podría… Mello no tiene esos sentimientos hacia él ¿cierto?

Matt se sonrojó aún mas al pensar que Mello tenía sueños húmedos con él como el personaje principal… y no podía negar que no le gustara que Mello llegase a pensar así sobre él, porque esas piernas tapadas con cuero y el torso que era cubierto por un chaleco siempre le parecieron atrayentes y sensuales, en especial esas caderas que daban a lucir su piel…

Sacudió su cabeza, no se debía dejar llevar por fantasías que sabía que no se volverían realidad, Mello no sería de él… aunque él si le perteneciera a Mello

-M…- El pelirrojo no estaba seguro si Mello quería decir su nombre, o si era un gemido.

A Matt le estaba empezando a gustar los sonidos que hacía Mello, le hacían sonrojar y quererlo abrazar y besar y…

Matt se le fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Mello, podía distinguir mejor las fracciones del rostro. Una nariz simétrica, tez blanca y cutis perfecto a pesar de comer mucho chocolate, cejas bien distribuidas y unos labios bien definidos, carnosos e incitantes.

Fue atraído por esos labios prohibidos que tenía deseos de probar, contenerse era imposible.

Matt le dio un rose suave y tierno a los labios del rubio, moviéndolos lentamente y desprendiéndose después de probar tan osada boca.

Los párpados de Mello empezaron a apretarse, alertando de que se abrirían.

Matt estaba parado ahí, junto a Mello, rojo como tomate después de besarlo _'Yo… besé a Mello' _Pensó, se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no puede negar que le gustó, independientemente de que el rubio adicto a los chocolates estuviese dormido.

Mello abrió los ojos lentamente, la pantalla de la computadora estaba apagada, frunció el ceño.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, es cierto… se había quedado dormido durante su investigación, y no había nadie en el cuarto.

Un agitado Matt se encontraba sentado en el sillón en las afueras del cuarto en donde se encontraba Mello. Había corrido rápidamente por aquel cuarto hasta agarrar el cable y salir, todo esto antes de que Mello abriera los ojos. Tomó el DS y lo contectó al DS.

Se abrió la puerta bruscamente, escuchándose el gran golpe contra la pared. Matt volteó a ver la causa del ruido… era Mello, que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, mostrando enojo en su rostro.

Primero miró a Matt, luego al DS aún apagado en su mano, y otra vez a Matt.

Mello se sonrojó.

-Matt… como si nada pasara, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y prendió su nintendo, continuando el juego.

El rubio resaltó el enojo en su rostro al ver que Matt lo había ignorado.

-El chocolate?!-

-… Caja café a un lado del sillón- Le contestó, aún entrado en su juego. Esa voz… que provenía de esa persona, de esos labios que a él le encantó probar... Su sangre corrió a sus mejillas.

Mello volteó su mirada al sillón en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo, y en el suelo, al lado de éste, se encontraba una caja en la que, seguramente, estarían los chocolates favoritos de Mello.

A paso rápido tomó un puñado de barras y se dirigió al cuarto.

-Cómo dormiste?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo, fingiendo hacer una pregunta cualquiera a una persona cualquiera, pero bien… esa no era la situación, no le hizo una pregunta _cualquiera _a una persona _cualquiera_.

Mello se paró en seco, justo en el marco de la puerta, con su mano en la manilla, a punto de cerrar por definitiva.

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

-QUE TE IMPORTA- Le contestó con obvio enojo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué tal quedó? n.n

Es mi segundo fic de Death Note, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para que pueda mejorar en mi redacción, en descripciones, en todo *0* ONEGAI SHIMASU

*A la fuga se refiere a 'huir' o 'correr muy rápido', eso significa en mi país, o al menos en mi región es muy usada esa expresión.


End file.
